


¿Quieres ser mas que mi amigo o no?

by Nefilimsoul



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), otayuri - Fandom
Genre: Bithday present, Fanfic, Hot dance, Humor, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, One Shot, Otabek Altin birthday, Song fic, Yaoi, boyslove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefilimsoul/pseuds/Nefilimsoul
Summary: Otabek esta de cumpleaños.Lleva años enamoradísimo en secreto de su mejor amigo el super sexy Yuri Plisetsky.Yuri le tiene preparado el regalo más inesperado pero a la vez más deseado de la vida de su vida sin saberlo.





	¿Quieres ser mas que mi amigo o no?

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS fue escrito para el Bekaween organizado por el Otayuri Protection Squad @OtaYuriPS. Mi agradecimiento infinito a todo el fandom que mantiene viva la llama del Otayuri.

 

Me sentía ansioso desde que aborde el vuelo de Kazajstán, era de ese tipo de ansiedad premonitoria, justo como la que experimente en aquel grand prix que gane el oro. Así que  rogaba a los dioses toda esta sosobra fuera el preludio de una buena noticia.

A quién engaño, todo era culpa de mi estúpido cerebro que no paraba de crear un sinnúmero de escenas sacadas de las mas cursis películas románticas, donde mi Rubia Obsesión me esperaba en el aeropuerto para abalanzarse en mis brazos, declarándome su amor y me exprimía hasta la ultima gota de energía en la cama del hotel.

Ughh...patético.

Cuántos años cargando con este costal de emociones, cuántos años reprimiendo este asfixiante sentimiento, y lo que me faltaba; porque mientras yo soñaba con que este cumpleaños mi Amor Platónico Ruso me daría ahora si la felicidad absoluta correspondiendo mis sentimientos, cómo no, seguro que él solo contaba las horas para llevarme al último antro de moda a festejar.

De solo pensarlo, me llegaba a la boca el sabor amargo de la bilis, porque sí, por supuesto me encantaba ir de antro con él, verlo bailar en la pista era como presenciar la explosión de una supernova, su brillo mortal te cegaba incluso si te encontrabas a años luz de distancia; obviamente mi muerte metafórica y un poco literal, todo hay que decirlo, empezaba con echar un vistazo a todos los y las hijas de puta que se lo tragaban lascivamente con la mirada, mas aún con los que se atrevían a acercarse con insinuaciones e invitaciones para conquistarlo.

El acabose, cuando él correspondía a las atenciones, ¡horrible! ¡como pisar el séptimo círculo del infierno! ¿Porqué el séptimo? Pues porque la verdad no me acuerdo bien cuántos eran los que dijo Dante en el libro. En todo caso, es mi drama personal mental y puedo pensar o decir lo que yo quiera, a fin de cuentas sólo yo me escucho.

Ughh... jodido, jodido porque no tenía derecho a prohibirle nada porque solo somos amigos, BFF de hecho, seeph, muuuuy jodido. ¡Arrgh!

Carajo, lo bueno es que mi nula capacidad de gesticulación facial ( cara de piedra como dice mi hermana) no deja filtrar toda las pendejadas que pasan por mi mente sino...imagino como el Tonto se reiría de mi al saber que provoqué un aterrizaje forzoso al asustar a toda la tripulación del avión en un ataque de ansiedad tipo katsudon.

Tan solo recordar su risa, sus mejillas ruborizadas por las carcajadas, sus ojos verdes brillando por las lágrimas contenidas en el esfuerzo de mofarse. Suspiro, supiro y supiro.

Ugh..triste.

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

Después de aterrizar, salgo con mi equipaje y la ansiedad regresa con más fuerza, poque en lugar de ver a mi malhumorado tigre corriendo hacia mis brazos, solo logro ver un destello platinado tacleándome e inmediatamente apretujando cual boa constrictor dejándome sin habla y sin aire, sí, Víctor.

Cuando se aleja un poco comienza a preguntarme amablemente sobre el vuelo y todo eso y a unos pasos esta el tierno japonés con sus mejillas sonrosadas sosteniendo un letrero negro con letras enormes y chuecas en estampado de trigre que rezan: "Beka", llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Ughh...¡trágame tierra!

Mientras vamos al estacionamiento, Víctor me explica que mi gatito caprichudo ha debido quedarse en la pista de patinaje unas horas más por castigo al desobedecer a Yakov y por eso no pudo ir a recibirme, lo que no es sorpresivo, para nada; así que tenía la encomienda de llevarme al depa de Yuri a refrescarme, descansar un poco, después llevarme nuevamente a encontrarme con él para que más tarde nos reuniéramos todos en un lugar a celebrar mi cumpleaños y halloween juntos.

Porque si, así de perramente cool fue de mi madre al expulsarme al mundo malditamente cansada de joderle la espalda al cargarme dentro, sus palabras, no mías.

Agradecí infinitamente el detalle, deshaciéndome en excusas para que no se tomaran tanta molestia sobre todo al saber que habían incluso nombrado el evento como " bekaween" y todo. Así que había que ponerse disfraz, que obviamente ya estaba escogido y esperando por mi en el salón junto al de Yura. Yuju... qué felicidad (nótese el sarcástico entusiasmo).

Ughh...Dios ilumíname o elimíname, lo que se te haga más fácil, ¡¡pero ya!!

Una vez en el departamento de Yuri mientras tomaba un baño podía sentir aumentar la ansiedad, como un remolino de sensaciones oprimiendo mi pecho y cortando la entrada de aire. Por más que trataba de tomar respiraciones profundas no lograba calmarme. No entendía porque Yura quería que lo viera en la pista de hielo, seguro quería mostrarme su nueva rutina mientras me dejaba embobado con toda su gracia.

Grrr...¡amigo de mierda!

  
Encaminándonos a la salida del edificio la pareja aclaró mi duda, me explicaron que debían llevarme a aquel sitio con Yuri porque él quería darme mi regalo antes que nadie y ahí empezó mi verdadero calvario...seeh, literal.

 

~• ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

En el auto, Yuuri me dijo que tenía instrucciones precisas de Yura y una de las instrucciones incluía vendarme los ojos para recibir mi sorpresa, ¡¡¿¿wtf??!!

Me hizo medio girarme y él desde el asiento delantero me ató un pañuelo de seda con estampado de tigre de blanco, no tuve duda a quién pertenecía. En cuanto la tela estuvo cerca de a mi rostro, casi solté un gemido. Su perfume me inundó. Fue imposible evitar que mis latidos se dispararan, atronando mis oídos. Un millón de imágenes de él me asaltaron, mis retorcidas fantasías con él me golpearon más fuerte que nunca, tuve que apretar mis puños para calmarme pues al ser conciente de que ese miserable trapo estuvo antes en cotacto con su piel, con su calor, con su sudor, me encendió en un segundo, así igual a cada vez que él estaba cerca.

Ughh..¡¡¡el maldito efecto Plisetsky!!!.

Llegamos al lugar, resonaron los pasos y las voces de la pareja que me guiaba tomándome de los brazos para ayudarme a caminar hasta mi destino. Me sentía mareado, no se si por la excitación o por la expectación. El aire frío al entrar a la pista de hielo me golpeó, obvio estando tan caliente, ni mi chaqueta de cuero llevaba.

De pronto, Víctor misteriosamente me dijo que nos acercábamos al asiento que debía ocupar, era un asiento especial elegido por Yurio y que pusiera mucha atención a la música de fondo. El muy cabrón hasta se rió entre dientes seguramente notando mi nerviosismo o mi bulto en el pantalón.

Logré escuchar de fondo una canción muy peculiar "feelin love" de paula cole, yyyyy sip, se me secó la garganta cuando por inercia inicio una secuencia de imágenes mentales con cierto rubio como protagonista de un candente video musical, con ropa de dormir sugerente mientras se retorcía en la cama cantándome; justo como ese video de Beyoncé, ¡exacto ese! Hasta en blanco y negro y todo lo imaginé.

A estas alturas ya no sabía que era más grande si mi lujuria o mi vergüenza por las ganas que tengo de masturbarme hasta que se me quite la calentura o se me caiga la ver... lo que ocurra primero, porque desahogarme con quien quiero pues...no creo que se pueda.

Ufff... ¡¡Qué puto calor!!

 

~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~ • ~

 

Ya en mi asiento especial, aturdido todavía por el ataque de calor, me percate realmente a qué parte de la pista me habían llevado, acababa de terminar el martirio de canción, apagando el video mental y bajando la calentura un poco, como medio grado. Escuche a Katsuki quien cerquita de mi oído derecho con su tono de voz más suave diciéndome: - Cuenta hasta 10 y descubre tus ojos, pero sobre todo disfruta tu regalo-, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme.

Empecé a temblar y no de frío.

En tanto iniciaba la cuenta internamente percibí el silencio sepulcral, el frió del hielo traspasando mi calzado, lo acolchado del sillón donde trataba de acomodarme y el ligero chirriar de unas cuchillas de patines al cortar el hielo. Ya no sabía ni como sentirme, excitado, asustado, nervioso, erizado cual vil gato callejero a punto de ser atacado.

Ugh... Respira y cuenta, respira y cuenta, controla la taquicardia, no mueras, no aún, no antes de que lo veas.

Al terminar el conteo y descubrir mi vista, confirmé que estaba sobre la pista de hielo, no en el centro pero tampoco cerca de la valla de separación, sentado en un enorme sillón aterciopelado con estampado de jaguar negro y casi en penumbras, sin una sola alma a la vista. De pronto se encendió uno de los reflectores de la pista iluminando lo que a mis ojos era la más perfecta encarnación de la sensualidad. ¡Demonios! La misma afrodita envidiaría su belleza.

Ufff...¡no mam...!

Yura apareció en el centro de la pista, con su pose altiva, imponiendo su presencia, ataviado con unos leggins de cuero que parecían pintados sobre sus piernas, podía apreciar desde mi lugar cada músculo de sus maravillosas extremidades, cada línea, cada curva. Su torso estaba desnudo, solo cubierto por un corto abrigo afelpado de piel de tigre blanco, ¡maldición! Podía ver sus pezones rosados, su estómago plano y marcado, su ombligo, su vientre, incluso gracias al tiro bajo de su pantalón los huesos de su cadera.

Mmmhhh...taan comestible.

Y su cara, ¡Dios su cara! Ese hermosísimo rostro de ángel, sus peculiares ojos dramáticamente maquillados para acentuar su belleza, justo como aquella vez...Me veían refulgiendo, taladrándome, como buscando la forma de lograr deshacerme en deseo con sólo la fuerza de su mirada. Su cabello sedosamente cayendo sobre sus hombros, como un aura dorada remarcando su divinidad.

Estoy jodido, tan, taaan jodido por él, no respiraba, no parpadeaba, mi vientre dolía de excitación, mi piel estaba erizada, mi corazón corriendo a toda velocidad, sentía que en cualquier momento, con cualquier brisa, el mínimo estimulo me haría explotar, era demasiado, demasiada sorpresiva belleza junta.

Estático en su lugar no mencionó una sola palabra, solo me sonrió levemente torciendo sus labios hacia la izquierda, agitó ligeramente su pelo con un movimiento suave de su mano y sincronizadamente otra melodía empezó. De inmediato reconocí los acordes, las notas del piano.

No, nononono, no podía ser, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era ¡¡"la canción"!!.

Esa infame canción que desde la primera vez que la oí me he tocado a solas incontables ocasiones fantaseando con que me la dedicaba mientras se desnudaba para mí en baile sensual y lo poseía en todos los niveles. Porque sí, recuerdo perfectamente el momento en que en una de nuestras pláticas por videollamada la puso a todo volumen (la version de Joss Stone con Jeff Beck) explicando que la había escuchado encasa de Mila y de la nada con rudas palabras afirmó -Beka, cuando me enamore de verdad le voy a cantar esta canción a esa persona, para que le quede claro que no tiene otro remedio más que amarme, porque yo la escogí y es mía-.

Ughh...quiero llorar y gritar y besarlo y lo que me deje hacerle, pero sólo atino a quedarme como piedra, como piedra en todos los sentidos. Mmnghh...

Mientras el intro de la canción sonaba y yo trataba internamente de distinguir si era realidad o un sueño lo que estaba viviendo, Yura se deslizó lentamente hacia mí en sus patines, contoneando sus caderas, como un felino cazándome, como la sexy fiera que era. Cuando llego hasta mi lugar, se inclino a mi altura, con sus piernas entre las mías, haciendo que su cabellera se deslizara hacia el frente enmarcando su cara, no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos, me tenía hechizado. Podía percibir su delicioso aroma, su calor, la vibrante energía que pulsaba de su cuerpo; levantó su mano derecha hasta tocar mi mentón, la descarga eléctrica fue instantánea , afianzó su agarre exigiéndome darle toda mi atención. Lo sentí acercarse más y más hasta que nuestras narices se rozaron ligeramente, sentí su aliento cálido acariciando mis labios, mis mejillas y sin más empezó a cantar en un susurro ronco a la par con Anne Lenox.

Escuche su voz, como un ronroneo áspero , potente, como el de un tigre exigiendo ser mimado, quedé petrificado con su voz diciendo: -"Iput a spell on you, because your mine"-. La mano en mi barbilla se deslizo lentamente por mi mandíbula y cuello raspando ligeramente con sus uñas, marcándome hasta la unión de mi cuello y mi hombro. -"You better stop the things you do I tell ya, I ain't lyin', I ain't lyin'"-.

Dejó mi cuerpo inundado de lujuria.

Uff... Necesito...quiero...

Ansiaba tocarlo (me picaban las manos, los labios), saber que esto era real, en cuanto se percato de mi intención al acercar mi mano a su rostro, levantó una ceja como cuestionando mi osadía, torció sus apetecibles labios en una sonrisa burlona y súbitamente se deslizó patinando lentamente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sin dejar de cantar: -" You know I can't stand it, You're running around, You'd know better daddy, I can't stand it because you put me down"-.

Se detuvo en el centro de la pista y continuó cantando. -"I put a spell on you"-. Me señaló con el índice al levantar su brazo. -"because your mine"-. Y se tocó el pecho. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi garganta.

Dió inició a su coreografía con un giro, sonaba el intermedio musical de la canción, realizaba saltos y giros, desplazándose por la pista, deleitándome con todas esas figuras artísticas que como patinador le admiraba, moviendo sensualmente todo su cuerpo. Lo sentía llamándome, como queriendo embrujarme para no dejarme ir, incitándome a tomarlo y yo simple mortal apretaba los reposabrazos del sillón, encajando mis uñas, perdiendo cada vez más el control.

Movía cadenciosamente su cuerpo al ritmo de la música, extendía sus brazos hacia arriba mientras daba saltos y giros haciendo que su abrigo se levantara y me dejara ver su taaan bien formado trasero, su blanca espalda. Tentándome, pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo, tocándose sin dejar de verme a los ojos, pidiéndome con la mirada ser yo quien lo hiciera. Después de uno de sus giros se detuvo dándome la vista de su espalda y dejó que el abrigo se deslizara por los hombros hasta caer descuidadamente sobre el hielo. Torció su cuello hacia atrás para verme sin voltear del todo su cuerpo.

Siguió cantando: -" You know I can't stand it, You're runnin' around, You know better daddy, can't stand it, 'cause you put me down, Oh no "-. Regresó su rostro a su posición natural y siguió patinando lentamente alejándose al otro extremo de la pista. Se volvió a girar y cantó señalándome de nuevo. -" I put a spell on you, because your mine "-. Patinó dirigiéndose hacia mí tomando velocidad para desde el centro de la pista flexionar sus rodillas hacia el piso, curvando su espalda dejándose deslizar, sí, haciendo ese cantilever perfecto como sólo él podía, como en Welcome to the Madness.

Jadee...

Se detuvo antes de llegar a mi sitio, se levantó grácilmente, enganchó nuevamente mi mirada con la suya, patinando alrededor de mi asiento mientras cantaba: -" You know I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you anyhow, And I don't care if you don't want me, I'm yours right now "-. Se detuvo justo frente a mí dándome la espalda nuevamente, moviendo sensualmente su caderas de derecha a izquierda, levantando sus brazos, acariciando su pelo. -" I put a spell on you, Because you're mine, Because you're miiiine "-. Volteó su cuerpo quedando frente a mi, subió su pierna derecha hasta posicionar el patín sobre el respaldo de mi asiento la izquierda entre mis piernas, y estirándose altivamente tomó bruscamente mi mándibula con su mano, la levantó de golpe para que le viera a los ojos y con semblante serio cantó a todo pulmón la última parte. -" Because you're miiine "-.

Estuve a punto de correrme en mi pantalón, sólo por eso.

Cuando terminó por completo la música, él sin soltar su agarre de mi cara sonrió burlonamente, bajó su pierna y se sentó sobre mi regazo, de rodillas, con sus piernas aprisionando cada lado de mi cadera. Acercó su torso desnudo, perlado por la transpiración hasta tocar el mío. Su sudor empapó mi camisa, bajó su cara hasta mi oído izquierdo para susurrarme con su voz ronca, agitada: -"¿Beka, te gustó la primera parte de tu regalo? Feliz cumple"- , rozando con sus labios mi lóbulo.

¡Dulce Jesús! ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! Desafortunada o afortunadamente según se vea, mi erección contestó por mi contrayéndose fuertemente desde su confinamiento, sí, era imposible que él no se diera cuenta, tenía su trasero justo encima de ese lugar, mortificado bajé la mirada de golpe sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Mmnnggh...¡¡¿¿porqué Dios, porqué eres tan cruel?!!

No pude levantar la mirada, la vergüenza me sobrepasó enrojeciendo aun más mis mejillas, sólo me limité a asentir con la cabeza sin emitir sonido. Estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar saldría la retahíla de gemidos que venía conteniendo desde el viaje en el coche de Víctor; ¿qué explicación le iba a dar? No, mejor calladito hasta recuperar el control, a fin de cuentas él estaba acostumbrado a mi mutismo crónico (del que por cierto siempre se quejaba).

Pero jamás conté con que soltaría una risita burlona al verme en este estado, me hizo por inercia levantar mi vista, pensé que me patearía o golpearía, cuando menos mandarme a la mierda, un reclamo, algo. Nunca esperé toparme con su cara casi pegada a la mía, nuestros labios rozándose, sus brazos cruzándose detrás de mi cuello, envolviéndome por completo, mientras pegaba aún más su cuerpo al mío, como si eso fuera posible y entonces, mi mundo implosionó cuando con ojos divertidos preguntó:

\- " Entonces Beka, ¿Quieres ser más que mi amigo o no? Si dices que sí te doy tu segundo regalo "-. Con una seña de su cabeza me hizo seguir su mirada y pude ver escapándose por debajo de la pretina de su pantalón la mitad de un listón rojo...

  
Fin.

 

 


End file.
